Truly Madly Deeply
by Mrs Mustang
Summary: [Roy x Ed] A series of Roy x Ed one shots. Yaoi. Rated M for sexual content. Please R&R.
1. When Two Become One

**Main Title:** Truly Madly Deeply  
**Author:** Mrs Mustang  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never have, and never will. This is for entertainment purposes only and not for momentary gain. So don't you sue me. Thank you.  
**Main Genre: **Romance  
**Main Pairing:** Roy Mustang/Edward Elric  
**Main Rating:** M, for sexual content.  
**Main Warning:** Yaoi, yadda, yadda.

**Title:** When Two Become One  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed, implied Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang  
**Rating:** M, for sexual content.  
**Spoilers:** End of series spoilers.  
**Summary: **As any other human, Roy was not able to control his own feelings.  
**Author's Note: **Yo-ho! Long time no see. I haven't written anything in a while because I've gotten addicted to Photoshop and forgotten all about it. Sorry. For those of you who have read _Love Takes Two_, a series of Hughes/Roy one-shots, this is the same, just a series with Roy/Ed one-shots instead. And if you haven't guessed it yet, this is the first one. When the next will be up, I have no clue. Hopefully soon. I've been working on another one, but it's going nowhere. But anyway. Here's fic #1! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**When Two Become One**

For someone who was known for his ability to charm any woman, Roy Mustang could love faithfully and unconditionally. But ironically, it wasn't a woman who got the stallion to his knees. It came as a big surprise to him that the one who would get him head over heels in love would be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, a person he hadn't even thought of when he considered his potential dates.

Well, not until he had grown up to be Amestris' most appealing living creature anyway.

It had all started with the swaying of hips.

"_Calm down, Fullmetal."_

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN?" he shrieked, almost hurting the Colonel's ears. "_You_ calm the fuck down! No one called you a _girl_!" the boy moved closer. "Do I look like a girl? NO! Do I dress like a girl? NO!"_

_It had been on the train on the way back to East City that one of the conductors had mistaken Ed for a girl. He had just politely asked if 'the lady' wanted anything else after Ed had paid for their tickets._

_Of course, the conductor was in hospital now, and Ed had been escorted with an embarrassed Al from East City's railway station to the Military's Head Quarter by Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and a handful of soldiers. Needless to say, Edward was not in a good mood when he came to the Colonel's office later that day to give him his report._

"_Do I walk like a girl? NO! Girls walk like this!" he said, turning around and walking towards the door and back again; hips swaying womanly and seductively. _

It was then that Roy started to think of Ed in _that_ way.

It despised him at first, the way he thought of Ed. He was a _fifteen year old boy_ for god's sake. Roy was an adult and he should know better. Should know better than lust after a boy half his age. But he couldn't help himself really. So every time Ed was on his way out of the office, Roy allowed his eyes to automatically fall on the youth's leather clad ass.

But one day, when Ed was on his way out, he had turned around again, because he had left his coat behind, and found the Colonel staring.

Roy was pretty sure then, that Edward would transmute him into something ugly, but that's not what happened at all. Ed simply asked why he was staring at him like that. And to a simple question, Roy had a simple answer.

"_Your ass is what people nowadays call hot. And people stare at hot things."_

"_Well, it's not my fault that you find my ass so appealing, you perverted Colonel Bastard. Just like it's not your fault that you're so fucking pretty."_

Whether they liked it or not, it had all been set then.

Edward didn't want to jump straight into sex, and Roy respected that, so they started with kissing and touching, which soon enough developed into something more intimate. But that was not the only thing that moved forward. As any other human, Roy was not able to control his own feelings, and for the second time in his life, he found himself hopelessly in love, ironically neither of those he had been in love with, was women.

Of course, this was something he wanted to share with Ed, even though he might not fully understand the meaning behind the words.

"_I don't want you to feel like you owe me something because I tell you this, Edward. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know, and because I want you to know it; I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Roy had not expected a reply like that. But even though Ed said he loved Roy, Mustang wasn't entirely sure if Edward really knew what the words meant. Edward didn't know anything about that kind of love, or at least Roy thought so. For all Mustang knew, he was Ed's first crush. And it worried him, but at the same time he enjoyed being Ed's first. But whether Ed really loved him or not, Roy decided to make the best out of the time he was given with the boy he loved so dearly.

---

"_Roy?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_About tomorrow …" he started, eyes flickering away from the raven haired man who he had laid his love on. His fists clenched in the fabric of Roy's trench coat as he laid his head down on said man's chest. "I'm going to have to do something terrible dangerous, and the chances of surviving-"_

_Roy frowned. "Edward, don't talk like that. It's going to be fine."_

"_Let me finish, please," he replied softly. "What I was going to say; I might not live through it, and because of that I want nothing left unsaid or undone." Edward tilted his head up at Mustang, eyes filled with sincerity. "I've been there before, and then I lost my arm and leg. Who knows, I might lose my life this time," Ed looked away again, his head falling back on its place on Mustang's chest. "I'm _scared, _Roy.__"_

"_I know, Edward," he answered, hugging the boy closer to his body, almost afraid to let him out of his grasp. "At some point in our lives, we all have to do something scary. I wish I could tell you that everything will be okay, but I choose to be honest with you. There's no telling what will happen tomorrow. As you put it so nicely, who knows, you _might _lose your life this time. But then again, there__'s no telling what will happen. You might come living out of it too. But most importantly, do not lose faith in yourself, Edward. Because you are doomed if you do. Remember why you are doing this, and for who and then we will all pray it will be alright."_

"_You're right," Edward sighed._

"_Aren't I always?" Roy said, tuning up the mood. Edward chuckled and slammed his fist playfully on Mustang's chest. _

"_Bastard," he said. "My Bastard, though."_

"_Your Bastard," Roy agreed, kissing Ed's forehead, then lower and lower until he found his lover's mouth, which he invaded with his skilful tongue. The boy in his lap melted into the breathtaking kiss, head falling backwards as Roy started to drop kisses down the Fullmetal's throat. _

_For Edward and Roy, there was no place that their sexual activities could not take place. Even now, when they were outside on the countryside (Risembool to be exact), on a blanket, only a few hundred meters away from the Rockbell's house, behind a bunch of bushes, they would let their bodies melt together as one. _

_Roy adjusted their position a bit as he laid Edward down on the blanket, and laid himself on top of the older Elric, his body grinding against the smaller man's as he kissed his way down Ed's body while he undid Edward's leather jacket, and dragged the tank top over his head. _

_Edward found Roy's kisses endearingly teasing, he could tell so by listening to the boy's whimpers as he continued his journey down Ed's body. _

_Usually, Ed would complain when Roy went the slow and more passionate way, but not today. Today Ed let Roy make love to him, today Ed let Roy slide slowly in and out of his body, and it touched Roy's heart. _

"_Uh … ah! Ah! Roy!" Edward moaned as Roy's cock hit that special spot inside his body, his eyes rolling in unknown directions. _

_Although Roy wanted this moment to last for eternity, it had to come to an end, like everything else. He could feel himself getting closer to an orgasm, and so he seized his hand around Edward's erection and pumped it in tact with his thrust. In a few tugs, Ed came beautifully all over their chests, screaming his name. And as his lover's ass tightened lovely around his length, he came too, and spilled his seed deeply inside the young boy's body. There was a moment of pure bliss before Roy was sent back to reality, to the beautiful boy lying under him, waiting._

_He fell panting on top of Ed, careful not to break the small boy's body. It took a few moments before he managed to move, but when he could, he rolled off Edward and dragged the teen close. They exchanged some sloppy afterglow kisses before the cold night air hit them hard on their exposed skin, and because Roy didn't want this perfect moment to end just yet, he took a hold on his coat and wrapped it around their most sensitive areas. Other body parts such as arms and legs wasn't that important. Yet._

_Edward snuggled against his chest, his breath warming the skin there. There was a loud sigh coming from the boy before he spoke. "That was nice."_

"_It was," Roy agreed and started to rub Ed's back to keep him warm. _

"_I love you," Edward whispered, and for the first time, Roy believed every word. _

Roy Mustang _had _it all. He had looks, he had charm. He had rank, he had power. He had a sexy lover half his age who loved him with all his being. But that didn't last too long.

He lost the one he loved. Ed was gone. Edward had disappeared through the gate, and given everybody Alphonse in return.

---

Sometimes it was hard, other times it was not so hard. Living without Edward could be hell. It was worst at first. The first year. He had many sleepless nights then, filled with cognac, tears and sorrow. But he moved on with his life, with his career, because never would anyone live to see The Great Roy Mustang fall. He had become a General by now, and was almost as far up the military ladder as he could get.

Edward was always lurking around in his thoughts, mostly when the loneliness caught up with him, and because he was strong, he kept on moving forward, but still not leaving Ed behind. Though his lover was gone, didn't mean that he had left Roy completely. Ed was with Roy every day, every night, because in his heart, the Fullmetal Alchemist would always remain.


	2. Secret Military Business

**Title: **Secret Military Business  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Pairings: **Roy/Ed  
**Rating: **M, for sexual content.  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Summary: **For Roy, everything went well until Edward had to open his mouth and say "aaah."  
**Author's Note: **Before I say anything else, I want to thank **Blackrose Kitsune **for being an amazing beta. Yes! I have actually gotten myself a beta, which was about time. I suggest you check out her fics. As for the story ... I must admit I'm quite pleased with this one. Thank you all who has reviewed so far! I absolutely adore you guys. But I'll quit my blabbering now. I hope you like!

* * *

**Secret Military Business**

It was probably because he was Ed's guardian that Roy had to take his lover to the dentist. Because if they knew what Roy was doing to that boy behind closed doors, when no one else was watching, they would have picked someone else to do it. About that, Roy was a hundred percent sure.

Not that Roy didn't understand that, because he did. First, Ed was fifteen. Which meant that Ed was underage. And Roy fucked him, sucked him, and jerked him off. And fucking, sucking and jerking a person who was underage, was against the law. Second, Ed was his subordinate _(his underage subordinate)_, and fucking, sucking and jerking a subordinate was also against the law. Third, Ed was a boy. An underage boy who happened to be his subordinate. Not that fucking, sucking and jerking another male off was against the law, but people had limited views on the matter.

Or, to put it more simply: Fucking Ed was against the law.

But telling Ed that he had to go to the dentist _should_ be against the law. Because when he told Ed, he nearly got a fist in the face, which clearly said _'I don't need to go to the dentist'_. But, being the man that he was, he had just smirked in reply and said that he had no choice. Luckily, he didn't get a fist in the face for that. Ed just nearly broke his mahogany desk with his metal foot.

The arguing continued; or, _Ed _continued to argue about it. Mustang ignored him. Ed came with all sorts of excuses.

"_My teeth are just fine, they don't need to be examined, you Bastard!"_

"_I can't. I don't have the time. I need to continue the research on the Stone."_

"_I don't like having things stuffed inside my mouth."_

Roy almost burst out laughing at that one. Because he knew for sure that Ed liked — no — Ed _loved _to have things in his mouth. Especially things that were long and round and _hard_. But, despite being amused by Ed's comment, the Colonel had continued to ignore him. And luckily, in the end, Edward had given in.

---

"Edward Elric?" the middle-aged woman behind the counter questioned softly, looking up from the papers she had lying in front of her.

Roy coughed and raised a hand. "That's us," he said and pointed at a pouting Edward sitting in the chair next to him.

"Mr. Layton is ready to see you now," she smiled, hand waving in the direction of the dentist's office. Roy gave her a breathtaking smile and nodded, tapping Ed's shoulder, waiting for the young alchemist to rise up.

"If we leave now," Ed began, not moving from the chair he was sitting on, "I'll let you be all romantic and have it your way for a month."

Roy laughed. Sure, actually being _allowed _by _Edward Elric _to be _romantic_ sounded great, but Roy Mustang was _not_ a weak man, and he would not give in for such an offer. "Edward, just leave it. It's not going to work," he said slowly, smirk in place. "Besides, I get to do _it _my way when I want to, because you always give in in the end," he continued smugly. "Now let's go."

---

For Roy, everything went well until Edward had to open his mouth and say "aaah." The sound of Ed practically moaning when the dentist started to put all sort of things inside his mouth sent a shot from Roy's brain all the way down to his groin, which made his pants a bit tighter.

_Good god, have mercy. Not now._

"This looks good so far, Mr. Elric," the dentist smiled, putting another object Roy couldn't put a name on inside Ed's mouth. Roy watched as the dentist, Mr. Layton, continued to explore Ed's mouth, which didn't make things easier for the Colonel at all. Watching the man explore his lover's mouth with unnamed things made him want to explore it too, with his tongue, like he had done so _many _times before.

If his uniform trousers weren't tight already, they grew tight then.

Roy tried for five whole minutes to make eye contact with Ed, but the boy seemed to be fixed on the tools going in and out of his mouth.

_In and out._

He was such a pervert, and he knew it. His cock grew harder at the thought of going in and out of Edward, and he had to close his eyes and _relax_, and try to rid himself of the stirring erection in his pants. But alas, it did not help. And things only got worse when he finally got contact with Ed.

He was smiling _(or trying to)_, and held a thumb up to let Roy know that everything was going fine so far. Then, the dentist did something that obviously hurt, because Ed arched his crotch up in the air. But of course, Roy imagined Ed arching against _him_.

"Are you his father?" the dentist asked as Ed recovered from the incident, turning around to Roy. The Colonel shifted uncomfortably on the chair he was sitting on, forcing a smile upon his lips, trying to ignore the pulsing erection between his crossed legs.

"No," Roy said more huskily than normal. "I'm his guardian."

"Oh," Mr. Layton answered understandingly, turning around to focus on the boy in his chair again. Then there were some noises coming from Edward; loud, low, long and short ones.

_If he's not done soon, I'm going to come in my pants._

"There," the dentist said cheerily, taking away the napkin Ed had had around his neck from the beginning. "We're done for today. We will send you a notification—" the man pointed at Roy "—when his next appointment is." Ed got out of the chair, his tongue seeking his lips to wet them; they had probably gone dry while he was being examined.

"Thank you," Roy said, grabbing his coat, which he held firmly in front of his pants. He walked over to Ed, placed a hand on his back, and gave him a slight push forward. "Shall we go, Edward?" The boy nodded shortly, before being practically shoved out the door.

"It wasn't that bad actually — whoa! Are we in a hurry?" Edward asked as Roy grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the corridor. The man didn't answer, he just continued to drag Edward with him. They turned a couple of corners before Roy found what he was looking for. It was a small room, probably an old storage room, and Roy opened the door quickly, pushing Ed inside before someone could see them.

"What's with you?"

Roy threw away his coat and locked the door, then pushed the teen against the wall and kissed him forcefully, his body grinding against the other male's of its own accord. "I am never taking you to the dentist, _ever _again," he hissed against Ed's lips. "Do you know how much self-control it requires to sit there and listen to you moan over the tools the dentist was using, and _not _come in your pants?" Roy asked, panting, eyebrow raised.

Edward wanted to push Roy away, because really, even though the Colonel looked really good today, he wasn't keen on sex in an old storage room that smelled bad. But then he felt Roy's rock hard dick poke him on his belly, and he forgot all about the stench. He could concentrate on the stench later, because now Roy's mouth was on his neck, and he was kissing it so lovingly, so smoothly and so _Roy-ishly_.

He tilted his head, giving Roy better access to his neck. The teasing kisses and touches went straight to his waking erection, and it didn't take long before he was almost as hard as his boyfriend.

Roy rid Ed of his leather jacket, throwing it in the same direction he threw his coat. The tank top followed, and in front of him stood the ever so beautiful Edward Elric, in only his leather pants, where quite a big bulge could be spotted easily.

Ed delivered him delicious moans of pleasure as he embraced his right nipple with his mouth while he undid the boy's big belt. In a few seconds the belt was free, and he looked up at Edward as he teasingly drew the zipper down slowly. He found it hard to drag it over Ed's cock, which made him idly wonder how it would be to get his own pants off. Because as hard as he was now, he hadn't been in a _long _time, and that made him think that the fact that he hadn't come in his pants yet was a miracle.

Finally, he got the teen's pants and boxers off, and as he leaned in to stick his groin in his mouth, Ed growled.

"Don't do that, you moron," he spat, nudging Roy in the ribs with his human leg. "If you want your Mustang to get a ride, I suggest that you don't do that. Because as hard as you are now, you'll just cum while you suck me off, and that will result in me having to jerk myself off while you — _old man _— recover from your orgasm."

Roy didn't see the problem in that, so he slicked himself up with the lube he always kept in his pocket, then placed Ed on the small table that was placed in one of the room's four corners. Luckily, they had had sex that morning _(in an attempt to get Ed in a good mood before his visit to the dentist)_, so there was no need for Roy to prepare Ed, he could just slide slowly inside. Which he did.

---

Roy sighed heavily, leaning against the wall with his pants as a pool around his ankles and watched as Ed got dressed and braided his hair. The boy just looked up at him while doing it and smiled, and in that moment, Roy forgot how to breathe.

"Will you get dressed already?" Edward asked, slightly irritated over the fact that his lover hadn't bothered to put his pants back on. Roy just smiled dreamily at him, not dragging his pants back up as his boyfriend had ordered. Ed let out a groan before making his way to the Colonel. He yanked Roy's long briefs up first, then gave his ass a pat before dragging the uniform trousers up too.

"Can we go already?" Ed asked impatiently, picking up Roy's coat and throwing it at him. "I'm supposed to meet Al back at the library."

Roy nodded shortly and went to open up the door. He opened it, waiting for Ed, and when the boy was in front of him, he laid a hand on his shoulder, and bent down to kiss his neck while they made their way out of the room.

"Mm, baby, you were so good," he murmured into Ed's neck, and as he did that, he felt the boy go dead in his tracks. When Roy looked up, he saw that same old middle-aged woman from before, and she looked shocked, angry, or maybe both.

He coughed and shoved Ed forward before pushing the door almost closed, standing in front of it.

Then he straightened his jacket and gave the door a single push from behind. "Secret military business?"


End file.
